GIRAFFE BLUES
GIRAFFE BLUES is a song sung by Walküre and is an insert song in the Macross Δ television series. It was first released on the album Walküre Attack! (Album) as track 8. This song was also used as the ending theme for Mission 11. Appearances Macross Δ *Mission 7, Behind Enemy Lines sung by Mira (Alberto Larrazábal's daughter). *Mission 8, Escape Resonance sung by Freyja Wion. *Mission 11, Jellyfish Reminiscence sung by Mikumo Guynemer *Mission 21, sung by Mikumo Guynemer Lyrics http://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/walkure/giraffe-blues/ Romaji = Oitsukenai kimi wa itsudemo Kono basho kara nani o miteta Te ni irereba ushinau monotachi kazoete Namida mo kakushiteita ne Massugu sugiru sono hitomi wa Kono sekai o naname ni miteita Yume wa kimi ga hitori egakunjanaku Mienai kaze ga todoketekureru Takaku tooku toberu ki ga shitara Tsunagu kono te hanasazu ni ite Kotoba dake ja tsutawaranai yo Kono mune ni aru shinjitsutachi Te ni iretemo kese wa shinai munashisa o Egao de kakushiteiru no Itsunomanika chikadzukisugita Ano koro no you ni uta wa kikoenai Itoshiki kimi yo ima doko ni iru no Iro mo imi mo nakushita sekai Takaku tooku toberu hazu nanoni Mienai sora ni tsubasa chigireru Yume wa kimi ga hitori egakunjanaku Mienai kaze ga todoketekureru Takaku tooku toberu ki ga shitara Tsunagu kono te hanasazu ni ite (Yume wa kimi ga mienai kaze ga) I know your blues. |-| Kanji = 追いつけない　君はいつでも この場所から　何を見てた 手に入れれば　失うものたち数えて 涙も　隠していたね 真っ直ぐすぎる　その瞳は この世界を　斜めに見ていた 夢は君が　一人描くんじゃなく 見えない風が　届けてくれる 高く遠く　飛べる気がしたら 繋ぐこの手　離さずにいて 言葉だけじゃ　伝わらないよ この胸にある　真実たち 手に入れても　消せはしない虚しさを 笑顔で　隠しているの いつの間にか　近づきすぎた あの頃のように　歌は聞こえない 愛しき君よ　今どこにいるの 色も意味も　なくした世界 高く遠く飛べるはずなのに 見えない空に翼ちぎれる 夢は君が　一人描くんじゃなく 見えない風が　届けてくれる 高く遠く　飛べる気がしたら 繋ぐこの手　離さずにいて (夢は君が　見えない風が) I know your blues. |-| English = I'm unable to catch up to you; What were you always watching from this place? Counting the things you'd lost, despite what you'd gained, You were even trying to hide your tears, weren't you? Those eyes that looked too faithfully forward, Were seeing this world from a slanted angle... Dreams cannot be drawn by you alone; An unseen wind carries them on their way. If you get the feeling you can fly high and far, Never let go of this hand holding you firmly. The truths within your heart, Can't be communicated with words alone. Even if you claim them as your own, that unfading void, Is only being covered up with a smile. Before you knew it, you'd gotten too close - Unable to hear my song as you once did. Where are you now, my beloved, In this world that's lost all color... all meaning? I still believe we can fly high and far, But amid that unseen sky, our wings are shred to pieces. Dreams cannot be drawn by you alone; An unseen wind carries them on their way. If you get the feeling you can fly high and far, Never let go of this hand holding you firmly. (Your dream... by an unseen wind) I know your blues. Disambiguation *'GIRAFFE BLUES' was released on the album Walküre Attack! as track 8. *'GIRAFFE BLUES ~Freyja Solo~' was released on the single Zettai Reido θ Novatic / Hametsu no Junjou as track 4. *'GIRAFFE BLUES ~Mikumo Solo~' was released on the single Zettai Reido θ Novatic / Hametsu no Junjou as track 5. *'GIRAFFE BLUES ~Kaname Solo Requiem~' was released on the album Walküre ga Tomaranai as track 7. Notes & Trivia *In Macross Δ Scramble, The ~Freyja Solo~ is included in all versions but the ~Mikumo solo~ version is only available in the Rune Pika Sound Edition. References External Links *Uta Macross Wiki Category:Music Category:Macross Δ Category:Macross Δ Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Endings